


of all the places worth to be kissed

by seochanglix (yeolbaeby)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-01 05:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolbaeby/pseuds/seochanglix
Summary: Whenever Changbin is tired, he likes to think about kissing Felix. And he does like kissing his boyfriend in different places. [ alternate universe; seo changbin/lee felix; dj!felix and producer!changbin; written in bahasa ]
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 6





	1. { forehead }

"Felix," panggil Changbin ketika ia baru saja menghenyakkan diri di sofa, melepas penat setelah melalui kesibukan hari ini, "bisa ke sini sebentar?"

Felix yang saat itu baru selesai membersihkan piring-piring kotor yang menumpuk di basin bergegas mengeringkan tangan. Suara Changbin yang terdengar rendah dan serak membuat Felix mengerutkan kening. "Ada apa?" tanya pemuda itu saat ia mengambil tempat di sisi Changbin, menyusupkan jemarinya di ruang kosong antara jemari sang kekasih. Dinginnya tangan Felix membuat Changbin menoleh ke arah Felix.

"Kok tanganmu dingin?"

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Felix, pemuda itu balas bertanya. Felix pikir sepertinya ada yang disembunyikan Changbin dari dirinya.

"Habis cuci piring," jawab Felix lugas. Ia tahu Changbin pasti ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sayang sekali Felix belum ingin membiarkan topik pembicaraan mereka berhenti sampai di sana. "Ada apa, Changbin _hyung_?" ulangnya.

Pemuda itu mengeliat untuk merenggangkan otot-ototnya sebelum menyandarkan kepala di pundak Felix. "Cuma capek aja habis kerja."

"Beneran?"

"Iya."

"Nggak ada masalah sama produser lain kayak kemarin, kan?" Felix menaikkan alis. Changbin menjawabnya dengan gelengan.

"Itu kan cuma salah paham, Yongbokie. Bukan hal yang besar."

Felix mendengus pelan, "Tapi kamu bete sampai di apartemen. Bahkan kamu nggak mau melihatku sampai menjelang tidur. Aku kan jadi kepikiran."

Mendengar pengakuan Felix, Changbin otomatis menegakkan kepala. Ditatapnya Felix dengan sorot bersalah. "Maaf."

"Nggak apa, lagian sudah berlalu," Felix menggenggam jemari Changbin yang bertaut dengan miliknya lebih erat, sedikit mengguncangnya, "Aku nggak masalah kalau _hyung_ nggak mau cerita. Tapi tolong jangan abaikan aku tanpa bilang apa-apa. Aku pikir kau marah padaku."

Changbin menatap Felix lamat-lamat, memperhatikan sinar matanya yang meredup saat mengingat kejadian tempo hari. Rasa bersalah itu semakin besar menggerogoti hatinya. Maka sebelum Felix mengatakan apapun, Changbin menangkup kedua pipi kekasihnya dengan telapak tangan agar mereka bisa saling bertatapan.

"_I'm so sorry. Don't be sad, please._"

Wajah Changbin perlahan mendekat hingga ia bisa mendaratkan kecupan lembut di kening Felix. Dan pemuda itu tidak melepaskan kecupannya hingga Felix menghembuskan napas pertanda lega.

"_I'm not,_" bisik Felix sembari melingkarkan lengan di leher Changbin, menarik pemuda itu dalam pelukan. ***


	2. { cheeks & freckles }

Cuaca yang super cerah membuat Changbin berpikir ia akan mendapatkan pemandangan bintik coklat Felix yang lebih jelas di bawah sinar mentari. Meskipun Changbin merasa senang, tetapi Felix tidak. Ia menggerutu ketika melihat langit biru tak berawan di luar jendela apartemen sembari mengoleskan _sunblock_ banyak-banyak ke wajahnya.

"_You'll tear your skin apart when you do that_," Changbin mengingatkan Felix. Yang diajak bicara hanya memutar bola mata, lalu menatap Changbin dari cermin.

"Tapi aku juga nggak mau kena kanker kulit," geramnya. Setelah menepuk-nepuk pipi yang diberi _sunblock_, Felix menatap bayangannya di cermin dengan wajah datar. "_Freckles _sialan."

Changbin hanya bisa mendesah berat melihat kelakuan Felix. Tidak ada gunanya meladeni Felix yang sedang kesal karena pemuda itu tidak akan berhenti mengeluh sampai hatinya lega. Berkebalikan dengan Changbin yang lebih suka diam dan membiarkan kekesalannya mereda dengan sendirinya. Menghadapi Felix yang seperti ini sejujurnya cukup menguji kesabarannya. Namun Changbin tidak mempermasalahkannya asalkan hal itu bisa membuat perasaan Felix lebih lega.

Dua menit berlalu saat Changbin merasa pegal karena duduk terlalu lama sembari menunggu Felix selesai berbenah. Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk bangkit dan mendekati Felix, melingkarkan lengan di pundak kekasihnya dengan gestur santai.

"Masih lama?" Changbin menatap bayangan Felix dari balik matanya yang dinaungi topi hitam. Felix hanya menghela napas sebelum mengangguk.

"Udah selesai, kok. Kayaknya pakai masker aja biar _freckles_-nya tertutup."

Changbin mendecakkan lidah.

"Kenapa sih masalahin _freckles _terus? Kalau kamu mau ngehilanginnya ya pergi ke dokter," kesabarannya sudah mulai menipis. Suasana hati pemuda itu kepalang berubah sehingga membuatnya tidak lagi bersemangat untuk piknik. "Ya sudah, kita dirumah saja," putus Changbin.

Felix membeku seketika. Wajahnya pias ketika Changbin melepaskan rangkulannya dan melempar jaket kulit serta topi hitam yang semula ia kenakan ke tempat tidur. Pemuda itu meneguk saliva panik, merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat suasana hati Changbin buruk.

"_Hyung_," panggil Felix dengan suara pelan. Ia mendudukkan diri di samping Changbin yang sudah berbaring dengan wajah tertutup lengan. "Maaf."

"_It's okay_, Lix. Jangan minta maaf."

"Tapi _hyung_ marah sama aku," kali ini nada suara Felix terdengar lebih lirih. Changbin bergegas mendudukkan diri dan menatap pemuda itu lekat-lekat. Felix terkejut tetapi terlambat memundurkan wajah. Mata Felix bahkan hampir juling karena wajah Changbin yang berada terlalu dekat di depan wajahnya.

"Aku nggak marah. Aku kesal. Itu beda, Lix," ralat Changbin. Ia masih belum menjauhkan wajahnya sehingga Felix harus menutup mata karena ia mulai pusing melihat kekasihnya dalam jarak sedekat ini. Ditambah lagi dengan napas hangat Changbin yang menerpa bibirnya membuat Felix harus mempersiapkan diri kalau-kalau pemuda itu hendak menciumnya.

"Berhenti merutuk bintik-bintik diwajahmu. Harus berapa kali kubilang kalau aku suka _freckles-_mu? Sejuta kali? Dua juta kali?" gumam pemuda itu. Felix hanya mengangguk, masih dengan mata tertutup. "Dua juta kali?!"

"Eh?! B-bukan gitu, _hyung_!" Felix buru-buru mengoreksi. "Aku cuma angguk-angguk saja, bukan mau jawab pertanyaanmu."

Mendengar ucapan Felix, Changbin otomatis tertawa. Felix mengintip Changbin dari balik matanya yang setengah terbuka, diam-diam mengelus dada karena suasana hati Changbin yang sudah terlihat lebih baik. Senyum malu perlahan terukir di bibir Felix.

"Bodoh," Changbin tiba-tiba menyentil kening Felix main-main, membuat pemuda itu mengaduh. Namun ia tidak bisa protes begitu melihat senyum lebar Changbin dan matanya yang berbinar jenaka, "Si bodoh yang nggak sadar sama keindahannya sendiri."

Ucapan Changbin membuat wajah Felix memerah seketika.

"Sini."

Kebingungan terlintas di mata Felix saat Changbin tiba-tiba menangkup wajahnya dan mendaratkan kecupan di pipi berbintiknya. Bukan hanya sekali, tetapi berulang kali. Felix sampai merengek minta dilepaskan karena Changbin membuat wajahnya jadi lembab dengan kecupannya.

"Jorok!" Felix memukul lengan Changbin. "Aku harus cuci muka lagi, deh."

Changbin menjulurkan lidah, "Balasan karena sudah bikin aku kesal."

Felix menggerutu sambil mencubit pipi Changbin keras-keras, membuatnya mengerang kesakitan. Sebelum pemuda itu memarahinya, Felix buru-buru kabur ke kamar mandi sambil tertawa puas. Meninggalkan Changbin yang mengelus pipinya yang memerah karena cubitan Felix.***


	3. { eyes, nose, lips }

Studio Changbin sudah seperti surganya para musisi di mata Felix. Bagaimana tidak? Ruangannya setara dengan satu unit apartemen (karena memang Changbin sengaja menyewa satu unit khusus sebagai studio tepat di sebelah unit apartemen mereka sendiri) dan nyaman. Peralatan di dalamnya pun sudah bisa dibilang lengkap. Bukan hanya itu, Changbin juga meletakkan _DJ station_ di dalam studionya khusus untuk Felix sehingga pemuda itu pun bisa bekerja maksimal saat membuat _track_ baru.

Felix tidak pernah merasa seberuntung ini dalam hidupnya sebelum bertemu Changbin.

Menggunakan studio bersama-sama sudah barang tentu membuat mereka saling membantu pekerjaan masing-masing. Terkadang Felix memberikan sedikit masukan selama proses _producing _yang dilakukan Changbin. Pemuda itu pun tidak jarang ikut andil dalam proses _mixing_ lagu-lagu yang hendak dirilis Felix di Youtube. Meskipun berstatus sebagai sepasang kekasih, tetapi jika sudah menyangkut pekerjaan mereka tidak menanggalkan sisi profesionalitas dalam diri masing-masing.

Namun tidak jarang ketika merasa bosan atau jenuh, keduanya memanfaatkan studio tersebut sebagai tempat saling mencurahkan rasa terhadap satu sama lain.

Seperti yang sudah-sudah, Felix membiarkan tubuhnya ditarik hingga mendarat di pangkuan Changbin. Tatapan pemuda itu terlihat gelap ketika Felix melingkarkan lengan di lehernya sebelum menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Dengan bibir saling berpagut, keduanya saling membisikkan kata cinta. Felix dan desahan samarnya membuat Changbin merutuk hingga ia harus mencengkeram bagian belakang baju Felix kuat-kuat.

"_Not now. Not. Now,_" gumaman Changbin lebih terdengar seperti mantra untuk diri sendiri alih-alih bentuk protes atas perlakuan Felix. Lelaki yang lebih muda hanya tertawa serak sebelum menjauhkan wajahnya dari Changbin.

"Oke."

Felix duduk manis, terlihat sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan wajah Changbin yang terlihat _kacau_. Mata yang setengah terpejam menatap Felix lurus-lurus. Rambut sekelam malam acak-acakan karena ulah tangan Felix. Pun dengan bibir tipis yang separuh terbuka dan memerah karena Felix berulang kali menggigitnya. Ya, Felix sama sekali tidak terganggu. Alih-alih resah, pemuda itu justru tersenyum, membuat Changbin kesal sendiri.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum?" Changbin merapikan rambutnya sambil menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Setidaknya sekarang ia sudah bisa bernapas normal.

Felix menggeleng, senyumnya semakin lebar.

"Ugh."

Changbin _kesal_ karena Felix berhasil mengalahkannya. Sisi dominan dalam dirinya perlahan muncul ke permukaan, tidak sabar untuk menghapus senyum penuh kemenangan di wajah kekasihnya. Mungkin dengan sedikit _percobaan _ia bisa membalikkan keadaan sehingga Felix tidak lagi berada di atas angin.

Tanpa aba-aba, Changbin membawa tubuh Felix mendekat hingga bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Bukan hanya itu, Changbin juga menyusuri hidung Felix yang mungil dengan bibirnya. Lalu dikecupnya kelopak mata pemuda itu selembut mungkin hingga membuat dada Felix sesak oleh rasa sayang yang membuncah untuk Seo Changbin_nya_.

"Changbin _hyung_...."

"_Yes, dear?_"

Felix terkikik geli mendengar panggilan sayang tersebut terucap dari bibir Changbin. "_I see you're up for some vanilla,_" pemuda itu berkata iseng. Changbin memutar bola mata.

"Cepat lakukan yang kau inginkan sebelum kita lanjut bekerja."

Mata Felix berbinar. "Nggak apa-apa? Di sofa ini?!" tanya sang pemuda.

Bibir Changbin melengkung membentuk senyum, lalu pemuda itu mengangguk.

"_Anything for you, Haengbokie._"***  
  



	4. { chin & jaws }

Changbin tidak pernah bilang hal ini terang-terangan, tetapi ia paling suka menyentuh dagu dan rahang Felix.

Jika ditanyakan alasannya, Changbin tidak bisa menjawab dengan gamblang. Ia akan berpikir sangat lama sebelum berujar, "Nggak tahu, ah. Jangan tanya." Wajahnya pun akan merona samar karena pertanyaan itu.

Changbin memang tidak bisa _mengatakan_ alasannya, tetapi ia bisa _menunjukkannya_.

Seperti biasa, Changbin akan menemukan Felix terkapar di sampingnya pagi hari, saat matahari baru menyusup dari balik gorden gelap yang menutupi jendela kamar mereka. _Dia pasti pulang larut lagi_, pikir Changbin sembari mengacak rambut Felix yang masih mendengkur pelan. Setelah sadar sepenuhnya, Changbin memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu, dilanjutkan dengan membuatkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

Lantaran Felix belum ada tanda-tanda akan bangun, Changbin membawa senampan sarapan ke kamar. Setelah meletakkan nampan tersebut di nakas tempat tidur, Changbin duduk tepat di samping tubuh Felix yang sedang berbaring telungkup.

"Hei, bangun," Changbin kembali mengusap rambut kekasihnya, "Kenapa nggak bangunin aku waktu sudah pulang? Mabuk ya semalam?"

Felix ternyata sudah setengah bangun. Ia menggerutu protes mendengar pertanyaan Changbin sambil berkata, "Aku nggak mabuk!" di balik bantal. Rambut pirangnya yang mencuat ke segala arah membuat Changbin refleks menyisirnya dengan jemari. Pemuda itu terkekeh.

"Ya sudah. Sarapan dulu biar nggak sakit perut. Habis itu baru tidur lagi."

"Nggak mau...capek...," Felix masih menolak bangun.

Changbin mengerutkan kening, heran, "Tumben nggak mau disuruh sarapan. Nggak lapar memangnya, Lix? Aku masak _french toast _dan ada sosisnya juga."

Perkataan Changbin dibalas dengan gelengan. Lalu hening kembali menggelayut, ditingkahi oleh dengkuran halus Felix yang sepertinya kembali tertidur. Changbin menghela napas berat.

Tangannya berpindah dari rambut Felix menuju rahangnya, lalu menyelip di balik dagu sang pemuda untuk menggelitik permukaan kulitnya. Kalau Felix mengantisipasi, biasanya ia tidak akan merasa geli. Namun karena Changbin melakukannya diam-diam, maka Felix sontak terlonjak sampai kepalanya tidak sengaja terbentur kepala tempat tidur.

"_Fuck! _Sakiiiiit!" pemuda itu mengerang kesakitan. Changbin yang ikut terkejut langsung merasa bersalah hingga ia terpaksa menindih Felix untuk mengusap kepalanya yang terbentur.

"Sori, sori," Changbin menggigit bibir. Lalu tiba-tiba saja tubuh Changbin didorong menjauh oleh Felix yang memanyunkan bibirnya karena kesal.

"Aku masih ngantuk, _hyung,_" Felix merengek lagi dengan suaranya yang berat dan serak. Changbin nyaris tertawa mendengarnya.

"Makan dulu. Nanti tidur lagi. Udah dibilangin juga."

Mendecakkan lidah, Felix menggaruk rambutnya kasar. Meskipun begitu ia tetap mengambil cangkir kopi yang masih mengepul dengan satu tangan dan mencomot roti dengan tangan yang lain. Changbin tersenyum memperhatikan Felix menandaskan sarapan dengan mata setengah terpejam. Hatinya menghangat.

Meskipun sudah berkali-kali ia lakukan, Changbin tidak pernah bosan mengagumi wajah Lee Felix. Dalam keadaan berantakan seperti ini pun Felix masih terlihat tampan di matanya. Atau _cantik. _Keindahan yang selalu menenggelamkan Changbin dalam angan meskipun ia sudah memiliki hati Felix sepenuhnya.

"_Hyung_? Ngelamun?"

Changbin mengerjap saat Felix melambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya. Ia menggeleng sembari tersenyum, lalu mengedikkan dagu pada piring sarapan Felix yang sudah kosong. "Kalau sudah selesai taruh saja dulu di meja."

Felix mengangguk patuh dan melakukan yang diminta Changbin. Setelah membersihkan tangan dengan tisu, Felix menepuk permukaan ranjang di sampingnya. Changbin beringsut mendekat. Felix melingkarkan lengan ke leher Changbin sebelum menghenyakkan tubuh ke ranjang dan menarik Changbin untuk jatuh bersamanya.

"Baru juga habis sarapan, Lix. _Easy there, tiger,_" ledek Changbin. Felix tidak mendengarkan. Ia sibuk menempelkan hidung dan bibirnya di leher Changbin, membuat pemuda itu terkekeh geli.

Hanya ketika Changbin merasakan urgensi dalam perlakuan Felix, ia segera melepas dekapan. Membiarkan pemuda itu mencebik protes dan mengikutinya duduk. Changbin mengelus dagu dan rahang Felix untuk menenangkannya, seolah menenangkan kucing. Anehnya, Felix menyukai perlakuannya ini.

"Mandi dulu, Lixie."

Felix menggeleng. Changbin mengecup rahang Felix sekilas karena gemas. "Kok nggak mau?"

"Dingin."

"Ya, pakai air hangatlah," Changbin tertawa, kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Felix hanya untuk mengecup dagunya. "Atau mau mandi sama-sama?"

Mendengar ajakan Changbin, pemuda itu langsung tersenyum nakal sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya. "Hehehehehe," Felix terkekeh. Changbin menghembuskan napas keras-keras.

"Sudah dibuatkan sarapan masih aja lapar," Changbin menyentil kening Felix, "Ya sudah, sana duluan. Aku mau membersihkan piring kotor dulu." Felix beranjak ke kamar mandi dengan semangat, membuat Changbin menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum geli.***


	5. { neck, nape, collarbones }

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: description of drinking and alcohol. please consider this warning before you read. thank you ♡

Suasana hati Changbin tidak begitu baik hari ini.

Mungkin karena pekerjaannya mengalami sedikit hambatan. Mungkin juga karena ia melihat Felix sibuk bercengkerama dengan gadis tidak dikenal di _DJ station_ di seberang lantai dansa. Changbin mendecih sembari menuang alkohol ke dalam gelas. Beberapa teman yang duduk bersamanya di VIP _booth_ keheranan melihat gelagat Changbin yang segusar ini.

"Ada apa?" Bang Chan, produser kawakan sekaligus teman dekat Changbin, menelengkan kepala bingung ke arahnya. Changbin hanya meliriknya sekilas tanpa bicara dan bagi Chan itu sudah cukup sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya semula. Changbin tidak ingin diganggu.

"_Gentlemen_, kupikir kita sebaiknya kembali sekarang. Besok kita adakan rapat pukul tujuh pagi," Chan kembali bicara, kali ini pada orang-orang yang duduk bersama mereka. Ada lima orang lagi selain Chan dan Changbin yang menyambangi kelab malam ini. Dan tugas Bang Chan adalah menggiring mereka pulang agar Changbin bisa lebih leluasa menikmati kesendirian. Atau menyelesaikan urusan dengan pacarnya. Apapunlah itu.

Protes yang terdengar setelahnya sama sekali tidak membuat Changbin berhenti bergeming. Ia hanya mendengus sembari menyesap alkoholnya, melirik Chan sekali lagi agar pemuda itu lebih cepat bergerak. Bukannya Changbin ingin memerintah lelaki yang lebih tua darinya. Namun ia tahu Chan lebih suka tidak melihatnya memasang tampang masam yang sama esok pagi. Karena itulah Changbin meminta bantuan pemuda itu--secara implisit.

"Tenang, tenang. Changbin yang traktir," Chan akhirnya berhasil membujuk teman-teman yang lain sehingga mereka pun mengikutinya keluar. Setelah sosok Chan menghilang dari pandangan, Changbin meneguk alkohol yang masih tersisa dalam gelas sekaligus sebelum kembali mengisi gelasnya dengan cairan yang sama.

Kelihatannya Changbin tidak peduli dengan fakta bahwa ia memiliki toleransi alkohol yang rendah. Entah sudah berapa gelas yang ia minum, sepertinya cairan dalam botol tinggi di depannya berkurang cukup banyak. Kepalanya terasa berat, pandangannya berkabut. Bahkan matanya tidak lagi fokus ketika memperhatikan seberang lantai dansa. Apa Felix masih disana? Atau dia malah keluyuran dengan gadis-entah-siapa yang tadi berbincang dengannya? Changbin tidak ingin tahu.

Tangannya baru saja hendak meraih kembali botol alkohol di meja ketika tiba-tiba seseorang menepisnya. Changbin hampir merutuk jika ia tidak segera menyadari bahwa seseorang itu adalah Felix. Masker hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya diturunkan sehingga Changbin bisa melihat jelas bibirnya yang tertekuk tidak suka.

"_Hyung_ ngapain, sih?!" Felix berkacak pinggang. Changbin yang sudah lumayan mabuk terkekeh melihatnya. "Besok kerja, kan? Kenapa malah mabuk-mabukan di sini? Mana Chan?"

"Pulang," jawab Changbin singkat, refleks memejamkan mata karena kepalanya pusing.

Sekilas ia mendengar dengusan kesal Felix sebelum merasakan pemuda itu duduk di sampingnya. Dari balik kelopak mata Changbin bisa melihat Felix meraih ponsel dan dompet serta kunci mobil milik Changbin yang tergeletak di atas meja. Lantas jemari sang kekasih melingkar di pergelangan tangannya sebelum menarik Changbin untuk berdiri.

"Ayo pulang," Felix berkata tegas dan Changbin tidak bisa membantah.

Sepanjang mereka berjalan menuju area parkir, beberapa kali Changbin tersungkur karena pijakannya yang terlalu goyah. Felix sampai harus membopong Changbin dan menyeretnya dengan susah payah. Begitu mereka sampai di dekat mobil Changbin di area parkir, Felix bergegas menjejalkan Changbin yang mabuk ke jok penumpang di bagian belakang.

Ia tahu Felix kesal, tetapi Changbin tidak bisa menahan tawa geli ketika melihat wajah pemuda itu di balik pandangannya yang berkabut. Rasanya ingin mengepalkan tinju penuh kemenangan karena ia berhasil membuat Felix kembali memperhatikannya.

"Jangan tertawa, _hyung_!" Felix yang kesal memukul paha Changbin keras-keras, membuat pemuda itu mengaduh. Nadanya terdengar gusar, "Sudah jelas nggak bisa minum, kenapa kau malah minum sebanyak itu? Nanti kalau sakit lagi bagaimana?! Bukan cuma orangtuamu yang marah padaku karena tidak becus menjagamu! Semua orang bakal marah padaku!"

Felix ikut menjejalkan diri di samping Changbin di jok belakang sebelum membanting pintu mobil keras-keras. Dalam keremangan area parkir, Changbin bisa melihat wajah Felix yang memerah sembari melipat tangan di depan dada. Netra pemuda itu terlihat berkaca-kaca menahan air mata kemarahan. Changbin perlahan memperbaiki posisi duduknya meskipun hal itu membuat kepalanya terasa pusing. Setidaknya masih ada sedikit kesadaran dalam dirinya untuk tidak menertawakan wajah Felix saat ini.

"_Hyung_ kalau ada masalah jangan dipendam sendiri," Felix bergegas mengucek matanya ketika bendungan di pelupuk mata hampir pecah, "aku nggak mau _hyung _sakit."

"Aku kesal...," Changbin akhirnya berkata dengan nada bicara yang dibuat senormal mungkin, meskipun masih terdengar seperti diulur-ulur, "...cewek itu...siapa dia? Kenapa dia...di dekatmu terus tadi?"

Felix berhenti mengucek mata untuk menatap Changbin, "Siapa maksudmu?"

"Yang tadi, Lix," Changbin menjatuhkan kedua tangannya ke sisi tubuh, "Jangan pura-pura lupa."

Barangkali alkohol yang terlalu banyak dalam pembuluh darahnya membuat emosi Changbin tidak stabil. Felix masih belum mengalihkan tatapan dan Changbin tahu ia sedang berpikir keras mengingat seseorang yang dimaksud Changbin barusan.

"Maksudmu..._oh._" Felix akhirnya menyadari. "_Noona_? Dia itu seniorku di kampus dulu dan kebetulan bertemu lagi di sini. Dia kolegaku sekarang." Changbin tidak merespons, pertanda ia masih belum puas dengan penjelasan Felix. Pemuda itu menghela napas sebelum menarik Changbin dalam pelukannya, membiarkan kepala Changbin bersandar di lehernya.

"Tidak perlu cemburu, _hyung_. Aku nggak punya ketertarikan sama siapapun selain padamu."

Changbin menelan ludah, merasa bersalah pada kekasihnya karena sudah bersikap seperti ini. Pemuda itu sejak awal sudah memperingatkan Felix tentang rasa cemburunya yang agak berlebihan. Dan yang membuat Felix berbeda dengan mantan kekasih Changbin yang lain adalah ia tidak merasa terganggu dengan sisi posesif dalam diri Changbin.

"Maaf," Changbin memberi kecupan ringan di tulang selangka Felix, membuat napas kekasihnya sedikit tercekat, "Terima kasih."

Felix mengangguk sembari mengecup puncak kepala Changbin. Dan pemuda itu memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk menyusurkan bibirnya di sepanjang leher Felix yang hangat. Napas Felix tercekat, mengantisipasi hal yang terjadi selanjutnya. Meskipun Felix tidak begitu suka disentuh Changbin yang sedang mabuk, tetapi ia tidak bisa menolak saat Changbin memperlakukannya dengan lembut seperti ini.

"Aku suka lehermu," nada bicaranya masih terdengar mabuk, tetapi Changbin terlihat cukup sadar saat menempelkan bibir di tengkuknya. Felix menggenggam punggung jaket Changbin cukup erat, mencoba menarik pemuda itu menjauh. Napasnya yang mulai terengah membuat kaca jendela mobil mulai berkabut.

"_Stop it, hyung._"

Changbin berhenti tepat seperti yang diinginkan Felix sebelum kembali pada posisi duduk yang benar. Di sampingnya, Felix memberengut. "Jangan bilang _hyung_ ngasih tanda," Felix mengusap lehernya yang sedikit memerah karena perlakuan Changbin. Lelaki yang lebih tua mengedikkan bahu tidak peduli sebelum membiarkan tubuhnya merosot di jok mobil. Kepalanya mulai terasa seperti dihantam palu.

"Lix, sakit...kepala...," ia menggumam. Felix menghela napas keras sebelum memukul kembali paha Changbin.

"Tuh, kan. Dibilang juga apa. Ya sudah, kita pulang sekarang. Aku nggak bisa kerja lagi kalau begini, sih," gerutu Felix yang akhirnya merangkak ke jok pengemudi dan menyalakan mesin mobil. "Besok Changbin _hyung_ yang harus tanggung jawab kalau Jisung marah-marah karena aku cabut."

"Ya, ya, t'serah," gumam Changbin setengah sadar sebelum lelaki itu jatuh tertidur di kursinya.***


	6. { wrists & palms }

Musim panas tidak akan terasa lengkap tanpa menghabiskan waktu di kolam renang dan bermain polo air bersama teman-teman.

Chan dan Changbin sepakat menyewa sebuah _cottage_ di Pulau Jeju sebagai hadiah atas kelulusan Jeongin, salah seorang teman mereka yang paling muda, dari universitas. Memang rasanya agak berlebihan, tetapi Chan sudah menganggap Jeongin seperti adiknya sendiri. Begitu pula Changbin yang notabene memiliki hutang budi pada Jeongin.

Singkat cerita, sembilan lelaki termasuk Changbin dan Chan kini sudah berada di kolam renang. Seungmin yang merupakan teman dekat Jeongin menjadi wasit untuk permainan polo air kali ini. Sementara delapan orang lainnya terbagi menjadi dua tim yang saling berkompetisi.

Changbin berada di tim yang sama dengan Felix, begitu pula dengan Chan serta Minho. Sementara di tim lain ada Woojin, Jisung, Hyunjin, dan Jeongin. Sebelumnya mereka tidak pernah berkumpul bersama seperti ini dikarenakan latar belakang pekerjaan yang berbeda satu sama lain. Hanya Jisung dan Jeongin yang menjadi penghubung antara satu dan lainnya sehingga mereka bisa disatukan dalam satu okasi seperti ini.

"Ayo, _hyung_! Lempar bolanya!"

Jeongin terdengar sangat senang sampai-sampai ia tidak peduli akan seruannya yang cukup lantang. Permainan polo air mereka sangat kacau karena banyak yang curang (Seungmin berkali-kali membunyikan peluit tetapi tidak ada yang mengacuhkan). Namun mereka semua terlihat senang dan menikmati suasana. Changbin bahkan tertawa lepas bersama yang lain, sesuatu yang jarang terlihat kecuali pada saat-saat seperti ini.

Permainan berakhir tepat saat pegawai _cottage_ menyuguhkan mereka makan siang yang menggugah selera. Satu persatu mereka keluar dari kolam dan menyerbu makanan, termasuk Lee Felix. Sementara Changbin memutuskan untuk tetap berada di dalam air sembari bersandar nyaman pada dinding kolam, menikmati cuaca yang menyenangkan.

Tidak lama setelahnya, seseorang tiba-tiba duduk di pinggir kolam tempat Changbin bersandar. Kedua kakinya terjulur ke dalam air melewati pundak Changbin, sejajar dengan lengan pemuda itu. Saat ia mendongak, cengiran lebar Felix menyambutnya. Changbin tersenyum sebelum melingkarkan lengan di kedua kaki Felix yang berada di dalam air.

"_Hyung_," panggilnya, membuat Changbin kembali mendongak, "aaa~"

Changbin membuka mulut sehingga Felix bisa menyuapkan _patbingsu _dengan mudah. Suara kekehan Felix membuat Changbin tersenyum senang. "Enak, kan?"

"Enak," Changbin mengangguk..

"Mau lagi?"

"Nggak usah. Habiskan aja, Lix."

Felix sepertinya suka sekali dengan _patbingsu_nya hingga pemuda itu terus bergumam senang dalam tiap suapan. Dada Changbin terasa menghangat saat melihat senyum bahagia di wajah kekasihnya. Begitu Felix menyingkirkan mangkuk dari genggamannya, Changbin menarik tangan Felix sebelum menuntunnya ke pipi Changbin. Jemarinya yang lebih mungil lantas bermain di pipi dan dagu Changbin. Tanpa sadar telapak tangan pemuda itu bergerak menyentuh bibir Changbin, membuatnya refleks mendaratkan kecupan di telapak tangan kekasihnya.

"Geli, _hyung_," Felix terkikik lagi ketika bibir Changbin kali ini perlahan menyusuri pergelangan tangannya. Rasa klorin bercampur manisnya sirup strawberry yang tidak sengaja menempel di tangan Felix membuat Changbin refleks mendaratkan gigitan di sana.

"_Hyung_!" Felix bergegas menyentakkan tangannya yang digigit dari genggaman Changbin, menatapnya dengan sorot tidak terima. Sementara yang diprotes hanya tertawa geli tanpa rasa bersalah.

Ia hampir saja menarik Felix untuk kembali menceburkan diri ke kolam jika bukan karena interupsi Chan yang memanggil mereka untuk makan siang.

"Oi, yang disana. Emangnya pacaran bisa bikin kenyang ya?"

Changbin memutar bola mata sebelum beranjak dari dalam air, mengikuti Felix yang masih terkikik di depannya.***


	7. { knuckles & fingers }

Sepengetahuan Changbin, Felix bukanlah seseorang yang akan menyelesaikan masalah dengan cara kekerasan. Emosinya cukup terkontrol jika dibandingkan dengan Changbin yang memang punya tingkat kesabaran yang rendah. Hanya saja lingkungan pekerjaan Felix yang keras terkadang membuatnya harus melayangkan tinju untuk menuntaskan sebuah persoalan. Terutama jika berhubungan dengan pengunjung yang mabuk.

"Aduh," Felix meringis kesakitan saat Changbin hendak membersihkan buku-buku jarinya yang lecet dan agak bengkak. Lelaki yang lebih tua menatap Felix dengan sorot minta maaf sebelum mengeringkan tangan pemuda itu dengan handuk.

"Lain kali kalau ada yang menantangmu jangan diladeni," Changbin mengecup lembut buku-buku jarinya yang luka. Felix yang semula hendak protes membatalkan niatnya melihat perlakuan Changbin yang selembut ini padanya. Ketika Changbin meletakkan kompres dingin di sana, Felix menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desisan nyeri.

"Orang-orang itu melecehkan temanku," Felix pelan-pelan menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya pada Changbin hanya agar kekasihnya tidak salah paham, "Aku sudah mengusir mereka tetapi mereka malah hendak menghajarku. Ya sudah, kuhajar saja duluan."

"Felix," gumam Changbin, menatap Felix yang rahangnya mengeras karena emosi yang masih tersisa, "lain kali tidak perlu diladeni, oke? Kalau bosmu memecatmu karena menghajar orang bagaimana?"

Yang ditanya balas menatap Changbin dengan sorot tajam.

"Peduli setan mau dipecat atau tidak. Temanku lebih penting."

Pemuda itu berusaha menyentakkan tangannya dari genggaman Changbin, tetapi lelaki yang lebih tua tidak ingin melepaskan. Ia justru kembali membawa tangan Felix ke bibirnya, mengecup satu persatu jemari pemuda itu sambil memejamkan mata. Wajah Felix perlahan menghangat karena malu, emosinya yang semula menguasai diri perlahan menguap.

"Aku nggak mau tanganmu kotor gara-gara menghajar para bedebah itu," Changbin berbisik, "apalagi sampai luka. _It's not worth it._"

Felix terlihat memikirkan kata-kata Changbin selama beberapa menit sebelum mengangguk. "Maaf, _hyung_. Makasih." Tangan Felix yang tidak sakit melingkari pinggang Changbin agar ia bisa bersandar lebih nyaman pada kekasihnya. Changbin terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah manja Felix.

"Habis ini minum obat biar nyerinya berkurang, ya."

Felix mengangguk patuh, diam-diam tersenyum menatap wajah sang kekasih yang mengompres tangannya dengan sabar.***  
  
  



	8. { extra: changbin's arms & back }

Jam digital di nakas samping tempat tidur menunjukkan angka tiga lewat dua menit. Felix terbangun dari tidurnya karena ingin ke toilet. Pemuda itu turun dari ranjang dan menyeret langkah menuju kamar mandi yang ada di luar kamar. Beberapa menit kemudian Felix kembali, menjatuhkan tubuh ke ranjang dengan bunyi debam samar sebelum menarik selimut menutupi tubuh.

Saat ia memutuskan untuk berbaring menyamping, matanya yang separuh terbuka tidak sengaja menangkap siluet punggung dan lengan Changbin. Dalam keremangan lampu tidur yang menyinari kamar mereka, kulit punggung sang pemuda yang tak tertutup pakaian terlihat hangat. Mengundang Felix untuk mendekat, menempelkan telapak tangan di sana.

Tato kecil berupa sebaris ungkapan dalam bahasa Latin di tulang belikatnya sedikit menggoda untuk digigit. _Luceo non uroㅡI shine, not burn_, gumam Felix dalam hati, tersenyum. Tipikal Changbin, pemuda itu selalu pintar menemukan kata penuh makna yang membuat kekaguman Felix bertambah akan sosoknya.

Tidak ingin membuat Changbin terbangun, Felix berusaha menempelkan bibirnya dengan amat perlahan di sana.

"Mm, kenapa Lix?"

Namun sepertinya usaha Felix tidak membuahkan hasil. Mendengar gumaman serak Changbin, Felix jadi merasa bersalah karena sudah mengganggu kekasihnya yang sedang terlelap. Ia bergegas menjauh sebelum menyelimuti punggung Changbin dengan selimut.

"Ng...nggak apa-apa, _hyung._ Aku cuma..."

Ucapan Felix terhenti begitu saja saat Changbin meraih lengan sang kekasih dari balik punggung, membawanya melingkari pinggangnya sendiri. Wajah Felix perlahan menghangat saat jemarinya tidak sengaja menyentuh otot perut Changbin yang liat. Terkekeh, pemuda itu lantas beringsut mendekat sebelum kembali mendaratkan kecupan di punggung Changbin.

"_I want to be your little spoon tonight so don't ever let go,_" Changbin kembali bergumam, suaranya semakin lama semakin pelan hingga berganti menjadi dengkur halus. Felix menahan tawa kecil sebelum mendaratkan kecupan berulang-ulang di sepanjang lengan dan punggung Changbin yang bisa dijangkau.

"Dasar manja," ledek Felix dengan nada penuh sayang, menuai protes dari Changbin yang mencubit punggung tangan Felix tanpa tenaga. Pemuda itu terkekeh geli.

"Tapi aku sayang."

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Felix untuk kembali berkelana ke alam mimpi, bergelung di balik selimut dengan tubuh Changbin yang hangat di pelukannya. ***


End file.
